


A Barful of Cute Boys

by SamThatWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender Sawamura Daichi, Bartender Takeda Ittetsu, Daichi also gives good advice, Multi, Suga gives good advice, Tags probably to be added later, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Daichi's first day of work at the Crowbar and his love life is flipped upside-down. As a cute boy sits down at the bar, drinking his heart out after being turned down by a girl, Daichi finds himself quickly falling in love.Far too quick for his liking.Not only that, but soon four other boys come crashing their way into his heart.----"I can't believe you guys." Daichi laughs. "There is always somehow more room.""Well good." Kuroo smiles. "Cause we've always got room in our arms.""That was way too cheesy, even for me." Oikawa grins. "Get your act together!"Bokuto laughs, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's shoulders. "But it's truuue!"----AKA Daichi's captain harem. Or in this case, just a harem-
Relationships: Background Sugawara Koushi/Nishinoya Yuu/Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1

“This is the first time you’re working behind the bar, right?” Takeda smiles, and Daichi nods.

“It’s not as scary as it looks.” Daichi chuckles. “Give a few people advice, hand out some drinks, get threatened a few times… You just have to know they’re bluffing.” 

Takeda laughs. “People do all sorts of crazy things when drunk.” 

Daichi wipes down the last cup, setting it on the shelf behind him. 

“Hey, Daichi!” Suga calls, sitting in front of him at the bar. “How’s work going?” 

Daichi smiles. “Well it’s good now, but when your little gang arrives I’m sure it’ll be busy.” 

Suga laughs. “They’re a handful, for sure. Glad everything’s okay!” 

“You need anything?” 

Suga smiles, setting his elbows on the bar. “Just some company. Before the usuals come in.” 

“You’re always the sign of the arrival.” Takeda pipes up. “They’ll be here soon.” 

“Ah, damnit.” Suga grins, Daichi laughing. 

“Take-chaaan.” Daichi’s face flushes red as his ears are met with a very lovely sing-song voice. “I need a driiiink.” 

“What happened this time, Oikawa?” Takeda set a cup down, like he was used to this boy’s shenanigans. 

“Oh, who’s this new cutie?” Oikawa looked over at Daichi, his grin making Daichi’s heart race. “First time at the bar, dearie?” 

“This is Sawamura Daichi, he’s been a blessing of a bartender.” Takeda smiles. Oikawa smiles, planting a soft kiss on the back of Daichi’s hand. 

“A pleasure.” He winks. “My name’s Oikawa Tooru, but you can call me anytime.” 

“I would call you if I had your number.” Daichi smiled slightly, catching Oikawa by surprise.

Takeda laughs. “Feeling bold all around, are we?” Suga snorts. 

“I just need a pick-me up.” Oikawa sighs. “Girl turned me down agaiiiin.” 

“Then stop flirting with her?” Oikawa looks up at Daichi, tilting his head. 

“Didn’t think of that.” 

Daichi chuckles. “Well then, maybe you need to rethink your strategy for getting girls.” 

Oikawa whines. 

“Well, what’s your sexuality?” Suga smiles. 

Oikawa thumps his head against the bar. “I don’t know.” 

“That’s a good thing to explore, then.” Suga smiles, patting his back gently. 

Oikawa looks up at Daichi and smiles. “Maybe I should.” 

Daichi’s heartbeat was coming right out of his chest. He chuckled, unaware of his bright red face. 

“Aw, he likes me.” Oikawa laughs, laying his head on the bar. “Bartend, another drink!” 

Takeda smiles, going off to help others as they flooded in. Daichi pours Oikawa another drink, setting it in front of him. 

“It seems like it’s going to be a long night for you.” Oikawa smiles, and Daichi finds himself looking into Oikawa’s eyes. 

“It seems so.” 

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Suga smiles, spotting Nishinoya and Tanaka making their way inside. “Have fun, don’t kiss!” 

Oikawa laughs, Daichi rolling his eyes. 

“Alright, tell me about yourself.” 

This was indeed going to be a long night for Daichi.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi finds himself staring at the new guy way too often... But when Oikawa shows up at the bar the night becomes interesting.

“Daichi-san!” Hinata called, walking over from a table he was cleaning off. “Someone left this on a table for you!” 

Daichi looks up from the bar, grabbing the napkin from Hinata’s hand. 

“For Daichi- the cute guy at the bar: call me! Xoxo ~Oikawa” was written on one side, the other containing a number. Daichi smiles, folding it and tucking it into his pocket. “Thanks, Hinata.” 

Hinata waved, going back to busing tables. 

As Daichi continued to work, the napkin felt heavy in his pocket. 

“Daichi!” Takeda waved him over, and Daichi set the cup down as softly as he could.

“What is it, Takeda?” Daichi throws the towel over his shoulder and sets his hands on his hips. 

“I’d like you to meet Tetsuro Kuroo! He’s a transfer from the Nekoma bar in Tokyo.” Takeda smiles, patting Kuroo on the back. “He’ll be working shifts from now on!” 

Daichi sticks his hand out to shake, and Kuroo shook it, with a slight wink. 

“Great to meet you.” Daichi’s heart sped up upon hearing his voice. Kuroo smirked, squeezing Daichi’s hand slightly. 

“You as well.” Daichi grinned, setting his hands back on his hips.

“Alright! I’ll be showing him the ropes if you want to stick around and help!” Takeda smiles, heading deeper into the bar. 

“I’m just glad it’s now and not actually during the rush.” Daichi chuckled, grabbing the towel.

“I haven’t made that mistake before!” Takeda frowns. 

“Yes, you trained me while you were drunk off your ass during rush.” Daichi laughed, Suga sitting down at the bar, giggling. 

“Ah, here they come.” Takeda sighed. “I thought I would have a little more time, Suga!” 

“Oh, I’m not staying.” Suga smiles. “Just a warning on its way.” 

“Oh no, is tonight a party night?” Daichi rolled his eyes, Suga nodding sadly. 

“Good luck, new guy.” Suga waves, sending a wink at Daichi and heading off. 

“Seems charming.” Kuroo chuckles. 

“Oh, he is. I’m sure Nishinoya can confirm that.” Takeda laughs. “Especially in his drunken haze.” 

Daichi laughs. “He likes to compliment Suga, huh?” 

“Probably way too much.” Takeda grins, continuing to show Kuroo around. 

Daichi slowly finds himself staring at Kuroo, but snaps out of it when Nishinoya loudly announces his presence. 

“Daichi?! Since when were you behind the bar?!” Nishinoya yells, Daichi chuckling. 

“Nice to see you too, Nishinoya.” Daichi smiles. “Hope you’ve been okay.” 

“I’ve been awesome!” Nishinoya laughs, plopping himself down at the bar. “Let me guess, Suga just came in to warn you and left.” 

Daichi chuckles. “That’s exactly what happened. Though, I wouldn’t be surprised if he came back sooner or later.” 

Nishinoya snorts. “Anyways, Daichi, how’ve you been? We haven’t talked in a while.” 

“Daiiiichiiii!” A slightly familiar voice wails, Oikawa seating himself next to Nishinoya. “Why weren’t you here this morniiiiing?” 

Daichi rolls his eyes. “I didn’t have a shift this morning, Oikawa.” 

“But I missed you.” Oikawa pouts, his bottom lip curling up. Daichi’s face heated up slightly. 

“Who’s this guy, your boyfriend?” Nishinoya laughs, elbowing Oikawa. 

Oikawa frowns, holding his arm. “Ow.” 

“Yuu, meet Oikawa. He’s a regular here. Please don’t elbow him. Oikawa, allow me to introduce Nishinoya Yuu. He and I went to high school together way back when.” Daichi introduced them both, going back to grab two cups for them. 

“Yo, nice to meet you Oikawa!” Nishinoya grins. “You can call me Noya if ya want!” 

Daichi smiles, beginning to pour Oikawa’s drink.

Oikawa smiles. “You seem like the overprotective type of friend.” 

Daichi laughs. “That’s exactly what he is.” 

“NISHINOYAAA!” 

Nishinoya’s head flips around, running off to meet up with Tanaka, who had just screamed his name. 

Oikawa snorts. “They seem eclectic.” 

Daichi sets the other cup down and finishes off Oikawa’s drink. “They sure are. Yuu attracts pretty much anyone and everyone to be his friend.” 

“Is that how you got roped in?” 

“No.” Daichi smiled. “My childhood friend is in that group with him.” 

“Ah, Mr. Refreshing from yesterday!” Oikawa sits up, taking a sip from his drink. 

“Sugawara Koushi, the one and only.” Daichi laughs. “Funny story. Nishinoya and Suga have crushes on each other since high school, and still haven’t figured it out.” 

Oikawa laughs. “Oh my god.” 

“Both of them being the attractive yet oblivious type doesn’t help either,” Kuroo smirks, attracting both Daichi and Oikawa’s attention. Kuroo walked over to them, leaning over the bar slightly. 

Oikawa blinks. “You sir are- hic! - Gorgeous!” 

Kuroo chuckles, Daichi laughing. 

“Kuroo Tetsuro.” Kuroo stands up again, sending Oikawa a wink, to which he promptly flushed bright red. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Pleasure is all mine.” Oikawa grins, leaning on the bar. 

Just then, a crash is heard from across the bar. 

“SHOUUYOUUU!” 

Daichi sighs, heading out to deal with Nishinoya’s drunk antics once again. 

It seemed like the night wouldn’t be as long at first, but once again Nishinoya proved him wrong.


	3. Day 3

Work started like normal. Daichi was heading behind the bar to start his shift when Kuroo ran his hands through his hair, which wouldn’t usually be a problem for anyone. 

But Daichi found himself staring. Kuroo’s hair seemed to flow through his fingers, not visibly greasy at all. Kuroo smirked, and Daichi’s heart thumped an extra beat. He tore his gaze away quickly, heading out to the bar. 

Daichi was suddenly nervous, a dozen thoughts racing their way through his head. He picked up a glass, filling it up with water and drinking a little. 

“Rough day?” Kuroo pats him on the back. 

Daichi grins. “You could say that.” Kuroo chuckles. 

“I know that feeling.” Kuroo leans up against the bar. “My best friend came down from Tokyo last night and expected me not to have a job, so he was pissed when I wasn’t home.” Kuroo chuckles. “He said, “I spent time and money to come down and visit you and you don’t even tell me you have a shift?” Like honestly Kenma, you didn’t even tell me you were coming down.” 

Daichi chuckles. “He sounds like a good guy.” Kuroo nods. Daichi also leaned over the bar, grinning. “Sounds like something Hinata would do, but on purpose.” 

Kuroo turns towards Daichi, and Daichi’s heart thumps. “Hinata?” 

Daichi points towards the ginger waiter, who was bouncing around tables with a smile. “That’s Hinata.” 

Kuroo chuckles. “He has a lot of energy, huh?” 

Daichi nods. “Probably too much for his good. He’s still got energy, even after we close. And he starts his shift earlier than we do.” 

“Is he a monster or something? That and constantly dealing with people too.” Kuroo laughs. “I could never.” 

Daichi’s heart made a familiar thump in his chest, and he suddenly realized what his body was telling him. 

He was falling for Kuroo. 

And hard. 

\-----

Daichi’s face fell against his pillow and he groaned. 

“I’m telling you Daichi, it’s not bad!” Suga laughs from the other end of the phone line. 

“This is horrible, Suga.” Daichi turned his head so Suga could hear him. “What do I even do? How do I go about explaining this?” 

“The fact that you’re in love with two people and you got it equally as bad for both of them?” Daichi could almost hear the grin in Suga’s voice. 

Daichi groans again. “When you put it like that it sounds easy.” 

Suga laughs. “That’s because it is that easy!” 

Daichi sits up, staring at the wall in front of him. “How?” 

Suga quietly hums a song. “Honestly? Because polyamory exists.” 

Daichi frowns slightly. “Are you suggesting I pursue a relationship with both of them?” 

Suga laughs. Loudly. “Yes, Daichi you oblivious fuck, I am!” 

“Oh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please help me i'm really bad at tags ;-;
> 
> anyways this is REALLY self indulgent but wHATEVER happy birthday sanna


End file.
